kidswbfandomcom-20200216-history
Kids' WB Australia
Kids’ WB is an Australian hosts television programme currently hosted by Lauren Phillips and Shane Crawford, which premiered on Nine Network on 16 September 2006. It is based on the US television block of the same name with the addition of hosted content, which was absent in its American counterpart. It was originally hosted by Georgia Sinclair and Shura Taft. The show is a television block which airs on weekend mornings and weekday afternoons, mainly consisting of cartoons and locally hosted variety-style segments, filmed at GTV-9 in Melbourne, and occasionally on location at Warner Bros. Movie World in Queensland. The show does not air over December and January. On 20 August 2011, Kids' WB celebrated its 200th episode. As of 2015, Kids’ WB airs exclusively on 9Go!. Hosts History On 20 August 2011, Kids' WB celebrated its 200th episode of the Saturday show on Nine. In July 2013, the hosts travelled to Los Angeles, broadcasting from Warner Bros. studios in Burbank, California. Kids' WB celebrated the 75th anniversary of Batman on 23 July 2014 with a Batman-themed day. 2015 saw the show celebrate its 10th anniversary year, with the hosts visiting Los Angeles in July to represent Australia in the international Razor Cart Championships. The 2015 season also featured classic episodes of Looney Tunes which hadn’t aired on Nine since 1992. Time slot Kids' WB premiered on 16 September 2006, in the time slot of Saturdays from 7:30 am to 10:00 am on Nine. On 30 May 2009, the program moved to the later time slot of 9:00 am to 11:30 am to make way for Weekend Today. With the launch of the new channel GO! in 2009, extra Kids' WB content was added. From 9 August 2009, the show aired on Sundays from 7:00 am to 11:00 am as Kids' WB Sunday and Saturdays from 7:00 am to 9:00 am as Kids' WB Early Shift Saturday, before the main show on Nine. On 6 March 2010, the main Kids’ WB Saturday show on Nine was moved to the later time slot of 10:00 am to 12:30 am upon the premiere of Saturday Kerri-Anne. The Early Shift on GO! was extended to air from 7:00am to 10:00am Kids’ WB again moved to a later time slot on 30 April 2011, airing from 11:00 am to 1:30 am, with Saturday Kerri-Anne being extended. The Early Shift on GO! was again extended to 7:00 am to 11:00 am, now branded as only Kids’ WB Saturday, to match Kids’ WB Sunday, also airing from 7:00 am to 11:00am. This followed Kids’ WB Weekdays launching on 7 March 2011, airing from 4:00 pm to 4:30 pm weekday afternoons on GO! Upon the 2013 return of Kids’ WB on 16 February 2013, the main show on Nine was dropped, with the show now airing exclusively on GO!, on Saturdays and Sundays from 7:00 am to 11:00 am, and weekday afternoons from 4:00 pm to 5:00 pm, with the weekday show being extended. The channel GO! was renamed 9Go! in November 2015. Category:Nine Network Category:Australian children's television series Category:2000s Australian television series Category:2010s Australian television series Category:Warner Bros. Topics